The Abominable Snowmonster of the North
The Abominable Snowmonster of the North, called Bumble for short, is the sole antagonist who roars loudly and later turns good in the 1964 Rankin/Bass television special, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. He is a gigantic white-furred yeti with long pointed fangs along with a hairless blue face, lips, hands and feet. "Bumble", a corruption of the term "abominable snowman", is so named by Yukon Cornelius. He pursues Hermey, Rudolph, and Yukon throughout their adventures. Not only does the sight of Rudolph's glowing red nose drive him into a rage, narrator Sam the Snowman explains that he hates everything to do with Christmas as well. Bumble is Yukon's longtime enemy, so much so that he is an expert on Bumble's strengths and weaknesses; in their first escape together as a group, the three set off to sea on an ice floe which Yukon chips from an iceberg with his pick axe since he knows that Bumble can't float in water, which is proven when as soon as the Bumble tries to step into the water, he sinks like a stone, but is able to climb back onto dry land safely. When Rudolph's family leaves the safety of the North Pole to find him, they become prisoners of the Abominable in his cave. Rudolph tries to fight the Bumble himself, but the Bumble knocks him out using a large stalactite as a club. Yukon and Hermey attempt to lure him from his cave and away from the trapped reindeer when Hermey makes the vocal sounds of a pig; Yukon knows that Bumble would prefer pork over deer meat any day. He knocks him unconscious by dislodging some large rocks above the entrance to the cave and onto his head. Hermey then extracts all of his teeth, rendering him helpless. Yukon sees this as his chance to engage him in hand-to-hand combat. As Bumble backs away toward a bottomless ravine, he, Yukon, and his dogsled team fall over the cliff, into the ravine, and out of sight. Rudolph and the others believe the Bumble dead along with Yukon and his team. To the amazement of everyone in Santa's Workshop, Yukon, Bumble, and the dogsled team later come knocking at the door. The sight of Bumble frightens everyone in the room, but Yukon insists that he has reformed his evil ways and has come seeking a job. So tall is he that he is able to place the star on top of the Christmas tree without the use of a ladder. Rudolph, who had seen Yukon and Bumble fall into the ravine, asks how he survived the fall. As an expert on the monster, Yukon was unconcerned about falling into the ravine, answering, "Didn't I tell you, boy? Bumbles bounce!" Bumble oddly doesn't appear in Rudolph's Shiny New Year and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, but he does return to assist his friends in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys. In The Simpsons episode "The Fight Before Christmas", Bumble makes a background cameo during Bart's Polar Express-inspired dream. Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Christmas characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Stop Motion Characters